


The Suit

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian faces a courtbattle.





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The only thing I know about legal shit I learned on television – so you know its all wrong! Just go with it though. Thanks Wethie for being an awesome Beta.

* * *

Brian walks up the steps of the courthouse stoically; Justin at his side, if only slightly ahead of him. Justin had been a rock through all this mess. He really proved to Brian how much he loved him. He was always standing beside Brian, leading when he felt Brian falter, and standing behind when he knew Brian needed support.

All this trouble had started about a year ago now.

Spontaneous Evolution is what the scientists called it. Brian called it fucked up. Being gay, he was sure he would never have to deal with this. Then about a year ago men all over Pittsburgh started getting pregnant. Some people on Liberty Avenue even went so far as to blame Brian’s potent sperm busting through condoms for this phenomenon. Of course that had been the gang joking. But some patrons overheard them in the diner. The next day Brian started getting slapped with paternity suits. 

Mel had laughed her ass off when Brian first approached her with this problem. Truth was, if it wasn’t such a nuisance Brian would have laughed too. He figured it was payback for his ‘lifestyle’. Thankfully after Mel finished with her hysterics, she took the first case. And the four dozen that soon followed. Up until now, Mel was able to scare away all the other lawyers and pregnant men. She even discovered one was lying about his state of pregnancy and ‘outed’ him at a deposition. The trick’s flushed face after the stuffing was pulled out from under his shirt had almost made all this trouble worthwhile. Almost.

Sadly this latest Plaintiff was more persistent in his claim than the rest. Brian knew it was ridiculous, Justin knew it was ridiculous, hell all of Liberty Avenue knew it was ridiculous. This guy was a troll. Justin said he was even uglier than Mr. Goodfuck had been.

Brian stares at the doors to the courtroom ominously. He looks at Justin, who gives him a reassuring smile, and reaches for his hand. Clasping Justin’s hand tightly, he pushes open the doors and they walk through. Mel is already inside along with the troll and his lawyer. Relief washes over Mel’s face when she sees Brian has arrived. It’s obvious she thought he was going to make a break for Mexico.

Brian reluctantly releases Justin’s hand and sits beside Mel at the defendant’s table. Justin sits in the row directly behind Brian offering silent unwavering support.

Yesterday they had to sit in the room and silently listen as the troll described his interludes with Brian. Yes, he even had the audacity to claim that he and Brian had been together more than once. Justin was a bit shaken yesterday. He knew the troll was lying, but he wasn’t a complete stone and the words hurt nonetheless. Last night Brian had been more quiet than usual but they had made sweet tender love to each other. Offering quiet support to each other in the best way they knew how.

Today was Brian’s turn. He hadn’t wanted to testify but Mel had convinced him that he needed to offer his own version of the story. Of course his version of the story was short. He hadn’t fucked the troll. End of story. Of course Mel didn’t believe him, but as long as Justin did that’s the only thing Brian cared about. He needed Justin to believe him on this one.

Brian had completely spaced out during the preliminaries earlier today. He was preoccupied with what he was going to say on the stand, and what he was afraid he would be forced to say. Before long he felt Mel nudge his side and realized that it was his time to take the stand.

“Please state your name for the record”

“Brian Kinney.”

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?”

“Yes.”

During the swearing in he laughed to himself that he had to place his hand on the Bible. A book that meant nothing to him. Now if they had made him swear on the Kama Sutra; that might have meant something. Justin watched his slight smirk and he knew exactly what Brian was thinking. Luckily no one else in the courtroom knew Brian like he did.

Mel questioned Brian first. They had discussed the strategy thoroughly ahead of time. She felt there was no point in trying to hide Brian’s promiscuity. So, they were going to deal with it up front and honestly. Mel had also coached Brian on answering the questions as simply as possible, not loosing his temper, or replying with sarcasm, and not offering more information than was asked for.

“Brian, are you a gay man?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have an active sex life with men?”

“Yes.”

“How active?”

“I have a fairly healthy sex life.”

“What is a ‘trick’?”

“A trick is a one-time fuck.”

The judge proceeded to lecture Brian on his use of language. Brian wasn’t sure how else to refer to tricks though. A one-time only fuck is what they were.

“Brian how many tricks have you had?”

“I’ve never kept count.”

“If you could, just give us a ballpark figure?”

Brian looks to Justin and silently apologizes to him for what he is about to say. He knew Justin knew he had an active sex life – hell everyone did – but how active had never been clarified. Justin smiles at Brian letting him know it’s okay – that the truth is all that matters now.

“Probably about 10,000”, Brian smiled slightly at the gasp from the judge and the troll’s lawyer.

“How is that possible Mr. Kinney?”

“I’m 38. I’ve been sexually active since I was 14. I probably averaged 30 tricks a month for most of that time.” 

“That’s still only 8,640 tricks. How do you account for the rest of them?” Mel always was good at multiplication in her head.

“You said a ballpark – I must have had some particularly active months in there. I just rounded up”

“Do you still have 30 tricks a month?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“I have a partner, Justin. He’s fairly adequate in bed; so I don’t need as many tricks.” Justin sticks his tongue out at Brian quickly – but only Brian catches it. He knows Justin is helping to lighten the mood.

“Thank you, Mr. Kinney.”

Mel sits down and the judge tells the troll’s slimy lawyer he can begin his cross-examination.

“10,000 tricks, Mr. Kinney.”

Brian stays silent.

“Well.”

Brian remains quiet. He knew what he was doing. And it was pissing the lawyer off.

“Your Honor, would you please instruct the witness to answer the question?”

“Mr. Johns, I’m sure if you actually asked a question, Mr. Kinney would answer.” Brian liked this judge.

“Mr. Kinney isn’t 10,000 tricks an awful lot?”

“Well they were usually one at a time – sometimes 2 or 3 at a time – so, no it doesn’t seem like a lot.” Justin was stifling a laugh in his seat.

“And we are to believe that you have cut down on your ‘tricking’ recently?”

Brian looks over at Justin. “Yes.”

“And why should we believe you?”

“I have no reason to lie.”

“You are trying to avoid paying child support to my client. That seems like a pretty good reason to me.”

“I didn’t get him pregnant.”

“You’ve slept with so many men, how can you be sure?”

“I just am.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney, but I have a hard time believing you. Isn’t it true you frequent a club called Babylon and its backroom? And that you are often drunk and high?”

“Objection!” The two lawyers argued for a minute about being allowed to ask more than one question at a time. The judge finally ruled that only one question at a time was allowed.

“Mr. Kinney. Do you frequent a club called Babylon?”

“Well I own it, so I am there frequently. Yes.”

“And isn’t it true you are often drunk and high?”

“No.”

“No, it’s not true?”

“I have two businesses to run, a partner, and a legitimate child. I don’t have much time these days for debauchery.”

“Mr. Kinney. You have admitted to being quite promiscuous, to owning a gay sex club, and despite your assertion that you don’t get drunk and high much these days, you also didn’t deny that it happens. So why should we believe that you didn’t have sex with my client?”

“Your client claimed I had repeated sex with him. That is an out and out lie. I’ve testified that the only man I have sex with more than once is Justin. Now look at Justin, and look at your client. Isn’t the answer obvious?”

“No, Mr. Kinney, it isn’t. I don’t see your point.”

“My point is your client is a troll and I wouldn’t have fucked him on my most desperate of nights; when I was higher than a kite!”

Mel was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He knew verbally attacking the troll was bad for his case, but he couldn’t help it. This lawyer’s smarmy attitude was beginning to get under his skin. 

“Come now Mr. Kinney – 10,000 men couldn’t all have been beautiful; you can’t be as picky as you claim to be.” Visions of Kip, Mr. Goodfuck, and that troll outside Babylon during studs and suds start to flash through Brian’s brain. 

Now he is thoroughly pissed. 

“Fine I confess!” Brian shouts. Mel is about to try and put a stop to things but the smarmy troll lawyer pounces before she gets a chance.

“You confess to having sex with my client?!?”

“No.”

“No? Well then what exactly are you confessing to Mr. Kinney?”

“mngmy” Brian mumbles quietly.

“Mr. Kinney you are going to have to speak up. We couldn’t hear you.” The judge says wondering what this outspoken proud man was trying to hide.

With a dramatic sigh Brian says “Monogamy! All right I confess to being monogamous!” Brian hears a gasp again – but this time it’s from Justin’s lips. He looks up and stares across the room into Justin’s eyes trying to convey the truth with his eyes.

“Monogamy? You’re confessing to monogamy! Do you even know what that word means?”

“It means love asshole! It means Justin. It means happiness. Yes, I know what it means.”

Justin is now grinning ear to ear. He had felt for sometime that Brian had dramatically reduced his tricking – but he had no idea it had been this drastic.

The courtroom is stunned into silence, it’s obvious to everyone that Brian is telling the truth. The smarmy lawyer looks over at the troll and the troll looks down at the table dejectedly.

“Mr. Johns, Ms. Marcus. May I see you please? Mr. Kinney you can step down.”

Brian looks confused briefly but quickly recovers and returns to his chair behind the defendant’s table.

The two lawyers and the judge have a quiet but heated conversation at the front of the courtroom. Meanwhile, Brian turns to Justin and the join hands on the little wall in between their seats. Justin gives Brian that reassuring smile once again. Brian returns it with a wide smile of his own. He feels so much freer after his confession on the stand.

Brian is also glad however that this was a closed courtroom proceeding and no one else in his family had witnessed his confession. Little did he know that Deb had managed to talk a guard into letting her listen at a side door that had been left ajar. The rest of his ‘family’ was outside the courthouse waiting to hear what became of the case. None of them dared tell Brian prior to that day that they were planning to be there to show their support. 

After Brian’s confession – Deb had run from her spot to the courthouse door. Throwing it open, she quickly shouted out at the small crowd “He’s Monogamous!” Cheers went up from the crowd; the paternity suit quickly forgotten.

Inside the courtroom the troll’s lawyer had finally admitted that he didn’t have a case and Brian was relieved. He only prayed this would be the last of these suits. He was of course unaware that the news of his new monogamous status was quickly making the gossip circuit rounds and no one would even attempt one of these suits again. 

Ironically when the first story of male pregnancy had broken, Brian had fleeting thoughts of how beautiful and sexy Justin would be carrying his child. Now that this silliness was over, he could allow himself to have those delicious private thoughts once again. He half hoped Justin would take care of the problem by suggesting that they do it raw; now that he knew Brian was monogamous. But those are thoughts for another day. Now he just wanted to get out of the courtroom, go home, and lie in the arms of the man he loved. His definition of monogamy; Justin.


End file.
